Amor Verdadero
by Abrilly Park
Summary: pues se trata que un chico nuevo de la escula pasada de Gabriella unidos con sharpay tratan de separar la adorable pareja y de arruinar el musical para que queden en riduculo. TROY GABRIELLA. ah! y una cosa mas odio a Shapay para los que tambien ella va


Amor verdadero

Por: Nadjasweetstar

CAPITULO I

Era una hermosa mañana en el colegio de los Linces. Gabriella venia muy feliz mas que feliz. En la esquina Troy estaba esperándola. La sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla y la agarro de la mano para ir a la su respectiva clase. Gabriella antes de llegar también le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares. Sharpay los miraba con gran odio, bueno a Gabriella, pues respecto a Troy le fascinaba solo verlo ser. A la hora del almuerzo Troy subió al lugar secreto donde siempre queda en verse con Gabriella y allí estaba tomando aire.

-hey, -dice y se sienta la par suya

-hola, Troy. –dijo muy feliz de verlo

-¿Qué te pasa? Te miras muy distraída y preocupada. –dice preocupado

-no te preocupes cariño, no es nada, -dice para calmar a su novio.

-Gabriella, -lo mira con cara de que ya sabes que no es verdad

-Troy Bolton te lo estoy advirtiendo, no me mires así. –dice divertida por la mueca de Troy.

-¿A no? ¿Por qué no? –se va acercando poco a poco a Gabriella.

-Por qué no… -se aleja por que sabe que Troy le va hacer cosquillas

-¿Por qué te alejas? –dice

-ya se que me vas ha hacer cosquillas, -dice con una sonrisa en la cara

-claro que, -se agiliza y abraza por detrás ha Gabriella quien no pudo escapar y empieza ha dar vueltas.

-¡Troy! Me estoy mareando, ¡Te lo juro! -dice muy divertida

-¿Me vas ha decir que te pasa? –dice sin soltarla

-esta bien, esta bien… -dice riendo

-esta bien, -la baja

-ay, parece que el mundo se mueve. –dice tocándose la cabeza

-¿Qué es? –dice curioso

-Troy, algo va ha pasar, algo muy malo. Problemas empezaran a surgir y yo creo que te voy a lastimar mucho, Troy y… no soportaría nada de eso. –dice muy triste.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –dice no esperando lo peor

-Troy, yo… lo siento. Te…. Ter... terminamos. –se quita el anillo que le regalo Troy y sale corriendo

-¡GABRIELLA! Espera… -dice pero no la puede alcanzar.

Troy queda con el corazón de echo, pero lo que el no sabía es que había cierta perra faldera atrás suyo mirando todo. Sharpay estaba mas que lista para curar los sentimientos de Troy y hacer que la mirara. Después en la clase de la señorita Darbus se presento el nuevo alumno. Era alto de tez clara con ojos color miel y cabello castaño oscuro con muy buen parecido. Gabriella empezó a temer lo peor, sonó la campana y Gabriella salio disparada del lugar. Troy se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien aquí. Gabriella estaba en el salón de química preocupada de que pablo no la encontrase pero la encontró.

-¿Qué hace usted aquí? Este una área solo para los del club –dijo con voz temerosa

-oh, ¿Enserio? No me di cuenta, solo estaba dándole una vuelta a la escuela y me dio mucha curiosidad este salón. Cuanto tiempo Gabriella Montes. ¿Creíste que podrías escapar de mí? ¿No es así? –dijo satisfactoriamente de su encuentro

-Yo nunca escape de ti, mi madre tuvo que moverse de estado. Eso fue lo único por razones de trabajo. –dije asustada

-oh ya veo, por eso no te molestaste en recibir ninguna de mis llamadas. ¿Me esquivo? –dijo mientras la acorralaba

-no, cambie de numero.

-no mientas, -dice acercándose a su cara

Taylor entra e interviene

-¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿No sabe que esta área eso solo para los del club? Se va meter en graves problemas si no se retira ahorra. Salvo que lo expulsen también por acosar a una compañera. –dice muy orgullosa

-umm… esto no es lo que cree –dice tratando de simular

-si claro. ¡Salga de inmediato! –dice muy enojada

-esto no quedara así, Gabriella, -le susurra y se retira

-Gracias Taylor, no se que haría si tu no hubieses intervenido. –dijo muy aliviada

-Gaby, ¿Qué paso con Troy? ¿Por qué rompieron? –pregunto decepcionada

-¿Troy te lo dijo? –pregunto triste

-no, la inútil de Sharpay esta intentado robártelo. –Dije muy enojada- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le volvió a preguntar

-ese chico el que estaba acá, era antes mi ex yo pensé que el era un chico tierno y lindo como Troy, pero no lo fue se fue ligando mas y mas a las drogas y me quiso influenciar. Yo le iba ha decir que parase después de las vacaciones y allí fue cuando conocí a Troy y todo empezó, HSM. Todo esto se ser cantante enloqueció a la escuela, pero aún lo superamos junto. Me mando un mail diciendo que el día de la prueba cuando cantamos "BREAKING FREE" el estaba allí y lo sabía todo lo mío con lo de Troy y que si no paraba le iba hacer daño a Troy. –dijo derramando dos finas lagrimas

-ven acá, -la abraza- Todo va esta bien no te preocupes. –dice para consolarla

MIENTRAS TANTO CON SHARPAY Y SUS INTENTOS TONTOS

-Troy, Oí que rompiste con Gabriella, -dijo con un sonrisa en la cara.

-Sharpay ahorrita no estoy de humor, ¿Si? –dice con cara de poco amigos

-ya se que te sientes muy mal, ¿Qué te parece si te propongo algo? –dijo

-no me interesa Sharpay. –dice y se va

-Espera Troy… -dice y lo persigue.

(El celular de Troy le entra una llamada)

-¿te molesta Sharpay? –y se va

-esto no funciona necesito el plan B. –se retira

-¿Si? –contesta

-Troy te habla Taylor.

-si, si… ¿Y bien que averiguaste? –dice muy curioso

-ya se por que esta así. –dice sin que nadie la vea hablando por celular

-¿Que es?

Taylor le explica todo a Troy. Troy oye todo con gran paciencia se sorprende de muchas cosas, decidió ir a la casa de Gabriella pero la mama le dijo que estaba muy ocupada haciendo las tareas. Así que se decidió entrar por atrás y subió por la baranda hasta el balcón de Gabriella. Vio a Gabriella llorando en su cama. Abrió la puerta se medio hinco enfrente de ella le dio una caricia Gabriella se asusto al ver a Troy allí. Para de llorar y los dos se van al balcón.

-¿A que viniste? –dice evitando su mirada

-A hablar con tigo. –dice dulcemente

-Troy, por favor… yo no tengo nada de que hablar con tigo. –dice con la mirada hacia abajo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me quieres mirar? –la agarra de las dos manos

-Troy… lo siento demasiado, -es lo único que puede decir

-Gabriella, no me importa que pasado tuviste con Pablo. Yo te amo, si el llegara ha hacer algo yo te protegeré.

-pero tu no entiendes, -dice muy triste

-yo lo se, me quieres proteger. Gaby, lo podemos logar juntos.

-No quiero que te lastimen, -dice lo abraza

-Nada me pasara te lo prometo, pero hay algo que te pertenece y necesito que lo tengas para que nada malo me pase. –saca el anillo de oro de su bolsillo y lo se lo vuelve aponer en su dedo.

-Gracias, -Gabriella sonríe

-No, Gracias a ti. Mi amor. –le da un tierno beso en lo labios eso hace que Gabriella se sonrojo levemente. –te amo.

-yo también.

La abraza y le empieza ha dar vueltas. Gabriella se ve divertida y después se despiden con un cariño y dulce y largo beso.

FIN DEL CAP I

Bueno espero que dejen reviews!


End file.
